EEncargos
by AishaUchiha
Summary: – Papá, tengo que ir al baño… - Papá, necesito ayuda con mi tarea… - Shika, necesito que me ayudes en la floristería… Shikamaru nunca pensó que ese día tendría tantos encargos.


**E_Encargos**

Genero: Family.

Pareja: ShikaIno

Reto de abecedario letra: E

AU.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretener sin fines lucrativos :3

-narrador y diálogos-

-"aclaraciones"-

.

.

.

Era una mañana de domingo, lo que significaba un buen día para el moreno echado en el sofá. No tenía trabajo ese día y podría descansar todo lo que quisiera viendo la tele y con el mando en la mano. Hoy tampoco había visita de suegros por lo que podía echarse sin preocuparse por las arrugas de la ropa, es más también podía si quería quedarse en pijama durante todo el día.

En eso estaba, pasando los canales en busca de algún programa temporal para pasar las próximas horas hasta que le entrara hambre y tuviera que reunir fuerzas para levantarse a buscar algo de picar. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había cogido el cuenco de galletas y no iba a desperdiciar energía si todavía no tenía hambre.

Su mujer estaba atendiendo en la floristería por lo que tampoco tenía que preocuparse porque le echaran de su sitio de entretenimiento. Así que todo iba según lo planeado… hasta que vio una sombra aparecer a su lado. Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hija más grande.

- Hola papi… - eso significaba que quería algo, siempre significaba eso.

- ¿Qué pasa Asuka? – dijo con la misma desgana de siempre.

- Necesito ayuda con mi tarea problemática… - Shikamaru la miró sorprendido porque se le había pegado la manía de repetir esa palabra en cualquier frase, haciéndola carecer del sentido original.

Miró la televisión y después a su hija. Con un pequeño gruñido al verse sacado de su sitio, se levantó y acompañó a la niña de 7 años hasta su cuarto. No tardó mucho en explicarle y que ella entendiera, después de todo era su hija y la inteligencia se heredó de manera eficiente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podría seguir ella sola, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Pero esta vez no se olvidó de pasar primero por la cocina para coger una bandeja con las galletas y algo de beber por si se atragantaba.

Ya estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá cuando sintió un pequeño tirón de la manga de su pijama. Giró la cabeza en su dirección y una pequeña cabellera rubia asomó de un lado del tresillo. Unos ojos de color café lo miraron con pena. Normalmente su hija pequeña era tan hiperactiva como su madre, pero a veces tenía ese cierto aire de timidez que no sabía a quién había heredado.

- ¿Ocurre algo Inori? – preguntó al ver que ella no se decidía a decir nada. Hace poco que había empezado a hablar y no parecía querer emplear lo aprendido cuando llegaban esas situaciones.

Despacio se acercó más a donde se encontraba su padre y se puso de puntillas. Al ver el esfuerzo por alcanzarle, el moreno se inclinó hacia delante dejando su oído a la altura de la boca de la niña.

- Te-tengo… que id al baño… - susurró bajito y con algo de vergüenza.

Suspiró. Cierto, ella todavía no sabía ir al baño sola. Algún niño de la guardería había contado algo sobre fantasmas en el baño y nunca quería ir sola. Con pesar se levantó de su sitio y acompañó a la pequeña de 3 años a hacer sus necesidades. Se estaba preguntando cuando había sido que se había acostumbrado a ser padre cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse. Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo.

- Shika ¿Dónde estás? – no sonaba cabreada por lo que se limitó a contestar.

- Estoy en el baño con Inori… -

Escuchó los tacones resonar hasta llegar delante de la puerta del servicio. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro de su mujer con una extraña mueca.

- Uff… que mal huele… - dijo tapándose la nariz.

- Es lo que tiene cuando va al baño tu hija…

- También es tuya – respondió con obviedad.

- Sí, pero eres tú la que le da de comer – la miró el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿P-podían no abid la puedta? – les llegó la voz de su pequeña hija desde el interior del baño.

Haciendo caso de la petición de la pequeña, los padres salieron solo dejando el pie de Shikamaru entre un pequeño resquicio de la puerta para que la pequeña viera que no estaba sola. Fuera el Nara miraba a su mujer con curiosidad, parecía nerviosa pero tenía miedo a preguntar. Pero al segundo ya ella estaba resolviendo su duda.

- Shika, necesito tu ayuda en la floristería. Me han encargado muchos ramos para una boda y no puedo atender a los clientes normales por estar ocupada separando el pedido – lo agarró de los hombros – si me vas a ayudar… ¿verdad? – dijo como una súplica.

Miró hacia la sala. Desde ese lugar se veía el sillón y el cuenco de galletas encima de la mesa. Y pensaba que ese sería un día tranquilo para él. Miró a su mujer de nuevo. Aunque quisiera negarse, detrás de ese "¿Verdad?" había un "Como no lo hagas te enteras". Así que asintió con la cabeza y viendo la radiante sonrisa de su chica, se fue al cuarto a cambiar. No iba a recibir a los clientes en pijama.

Antes de salir por la puerta, miró una vez más el televisor y su lugar en el sofá y suspiró. Otro día será.

Y así pasó la mayor parte de la mañana y toda la tarde en el trabajo de su mujer. Todo el mundo parecía querer comprar flores los domingos y la tienda estaba llenísima de gente. Si no hubiera seguido un curso avanzado con su mujer unos veranos atrás, no habría sabido como desenvolverse entre tanta flor. Ino en cambio estaba en su salsa. Ocupada hasta arriba entre pedidos y la tienda, pero parecía bailar mientras elegía las flores y el acompañamiento de cada ramo para cada ocasión. Realmente ella estaba hecha para eso.

Cuando por fin cerraron la tienda a las seis y media de la tarde, pensó en lo que ella se tenía que esforzar cada día y supo que merecía un premio por ello. Cayó rendido en el sofá sin fuerzas para llegar si quiera al mando a distancia. Solo habían parado para comer, porque habían tenido tanto trabajo que hasta tuvieron que pedir comida para llevar. Las pequeñas contentas, no todos los días pedían a su restaurante favorito sus platos favoritos. Pero fue acabar de comer y volver de nuevo a ahogarse en perfume de flores.

De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y se encontró con su rubia Yamanaka-Nara con una sonrisa. Ella pasó un brazo por encima del pecho de él y se acurrucó a su lado, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasarle el brazo por el hombro para que estuviera más cómoda. Al otro lado se acomodó la pequeña Inori dando un pequeño abrazo a su cintura. Y por encima del sofá apareció la cabeza de Asuka que se apoyó en el borde de este mirándolo con cariño.

- Te queremos papá/Shika – dijeron las tres a la vez para asombro y deleite del moreno.

Es verdad que ese día no había descansado, y también es verdad que eran todas unas problemáticas. Pero nunca las cambiaría por nada en el mundo, y porque no decirlo… a él siempre le gustaba lo problemático.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a la letra E del proyecto abecedario! Esta vez es un ShikaIno :3**

**La mayoría de la gente prefiere el ShikaTema, pero yo tengo debilidad por esta pareja porque antes de conocer a Temari ya me gustaban xD **

**Esta vez, me quedó muy cortito pero me pareció muy tierno así y no quise alargarlo más ^w^-**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y todos sus review serán bienvenidos! Y como creo que no voy a escribir más antes de la fecha, feliz reyes a todos ;3**

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
